


The Pursuit of Passion

by HiddlesLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alfheim, Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Princess - Freeform, Rating May Change, Romance, Smut, Warnings May Change, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesLove/pseuds/HiddlesLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a princess of Alfheim, and you believe that it is your duty to marry Thor for the good of your realm. However, Loki has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Dance

“Mother, must my corset be pulled back so tight?” You complained, as your hand maiden, Pele, pulled with all her might.

“Yes it must. A princess must have a perfect shape.” Your mother asserted, causing you to frown.

“I happen to like my shape just as it is, thank you very much, ouch!” You yipped, and squirmed around. “I can’t breathe!”

“Alright Pele, that’s enough.” Your mother, the Queen of Alfheim, decided. “Now, remember your training my dear, you have everything going for you. Queen Frigga has already informed me that she is hoping for your betrothal to her son.”

You nodded in agreement, knowing that this was your duty and you were very hopeful to marry the Odinson, and thus strengthen Alfheim’s power by aligning it with Asgard’s future king.

“Now come along, we mustn’t be late.” Your mother tisked, and left the room, while you felt fabric cascade around you from Pele pulling your large ball gown over your head. It was a beautiful shade of your favorite color and sparkled with glittering gold.

You hurried to your realm’s silver bifrost and soon enough you had reached the golden city. All along the rainbow bridge, princesses from all over the galaxy walked with their parents down the large, colorful bridge. Once you were inside the ballroom you waited in line behind the other princesses in order to be introduced to the King and Queen and their two prince’s. You waited patiently, and a little anxiously until finally it was your turn. You curtsied gracefully then smiled at Prince Thor, who in turn gave you a charming smile. “Good evening Prince Thor.”

“Good Evening Princess _____.”

Next, you smiled at the dark haired prince. He gave the smallest of smirks and an appreciative gaze as he gently took your hand and kissed the back of it, causing you to feel heat rise in your cheeks.

“A pleasure to see you as well, Prince Loki.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Came the velvety reply.

Your mother and father nodded once to the king and queen, before escorting you to where the other ladies were conversing. You took in an uneasy breath as you saw the other princesses talking easily amongst each other while you remained quiet and a little awkward. You thought about Prince Thor and wondered if he would make a good husband. It was why you were here after all. Since he was the oldest and the heir to the throne he was the son who was looking for a bride, while Prince Loki had to wait until his brother had married off, so that Thor may have the freedom to choose any woman who pleased him. (Within reason at least.) You felt a pair of eyes on you and turned to find Thor amongst the crowd of women, his hand extended towards you. “Would you care to dance Princess?”

“I would love to.” You said, then took his hand and allowed him to lead you to the dance floor. He kept a large, firm hand on the middle of your back, and the other on your shoulder properly, as you did the same for him on the opposite side. 

“You are very beautiful, Princess _____.” Thor said softly as you two moved with the music in a waltz.  
“Thank you Prince Thor, you are very kind.” You replied.

You had the strangest feeling that another pair of eyes were looking at you two from afar, but you were moving too much to notice who the person could be. 

Soon the dance was over and he bowed to you and you curtsied in return before leaving to go to the balcony at the side of the room, framed by two glass double doors. You walked outside and breathed in the fresh air with a smile, then put your hands on the smooth railing and looked up at the twinkling stars just beginning to shine in the night sky. Meanwhile, you knew that Thor was dancing with the other women. Though you did not love Thor, it did make you somewhat jealous to think that he was dancing with other women. Perhaps it was your mother getting into your head that made you truly believe that you were the best candidate for becoming Thor’s wife. Or perhaps you simply wanted to feel the jealousy that one feels for a lover. No… that couldn’t be it. You didn’t like feeling jealous, that would imply that you weren’t secure in your relationship with someone, it would imply that you couldn’t trust them. Truth be told you weren’t sure if you could trust Thor as your husband. There were rumors that he took courtesans into his bedroom on more than one occasion when the night was upon him. You sighed softly as you continued to look up into the sky.

“Hello Princess.” Came the cool smooth voice of Prince Loki.

“Hello Prince Loki, how do you fare this night?”

“Well, and you?” He asked with a small smile as he moved closer to you. He nearly glowed in the moonlight, his high cheekbones prominent and his light pink lips almost glistening. The shine of his metal armor and tight leather pants made him a handsome sight to behold despite being less bulky than Thor. 

“I am well.” You responded cordially.

“I wonder if you might fancy a dance under the stars.” Loki asked as he took a step closer to you, looking up at the sky then to your eyes with a gleam in his own.

“It does sound rather romantic, oh, erm… I mean. Well, it would if… umm…”

“If I was Thor?” He questioned, his eyebrow cocked up.

“No, well I mean I’m not here to... I’m not here for…”

“For me.” Loki finished. You hadn’t even noticed until now that he held your hand in his, just barley grazing his long fingers across the palm of your hand. 

“Well… surely you know that all of the princesses here have come in the hopes of being married to Thor.”

“Hmm…” He hummed, then gently slid his hand away from your palm and glided it across your hip then finally rested on your lower back. “You still haven’t answered my question. Would you like to dance?”

“I umm.. I suppose that would be alright.” You agreed, a little flustered by his close proximity to you. _My, is Prince Loki this flirty with everyone or is he just trying to cause mischief?_ You wondered.  
He had one hand on your shoulder as well now while you slipped a hand around his waist, then one on his shoulder. 

“You have the most dazzling eyes, lips as pink as the kiss of a rose, and a gorgeous…” He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “smile.” He finished, causing you to smile a bit shyly as you two danced..

“Thank you, Prince Loki.”

“Do you like to read, Princess?”

“Yes, more than my mother would approve of, actually.” You chuckled, then winced due to your corset. Suddenly you felt lightheaded and had trouble breathing. Loki immediately noticed the difference and asked what ailed you.

“My corset.” You breathed weakly.

He slipped both his hands behind you and looked over your shoulder as he unbuttoned your dress, then revealed the laces of your corset. He fumbled a bit with the laces, but he loosened it soon enough and finally you were able to breathe properly. He moved back to look at you and found that you were breathing heavily, your breasts rising and falling with each rapid breath, giving him pause for a good few moments, the curves of your cleavage giving him quite the view. Finally he cleared his throat and said, “I hope to see you again Princess.” He bowed then left. 

“_____!” Your mother scolded as you scrambled to button up your dress. “What happened?!”

“It’s not anything to worry about mother, my corset was too tight and kept me from breathing and Prince Loki helped me.”

“You should never be alone with him _____. He is known for mischief.” She warned.

Your heart still raced but it wasn’t because of lack of breath, it was from the thrill of speaking with the raven haired prince…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty excited about this one. The rating will most likely change but, I'm keeping it this way for now.
> 
> Comment below if you would like to read more! :)


	2. Stay or Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tweaked this chapter just a bit.

Later that night, after the dancing had ended, the King and Queen of Asgard invited the princesses to stay in the many rooms of the palace so that they would not have to continue moving between realms. You breathed a sigh of relief once you entered your room. Although your father was quiet and generally very supportive of you, your mother was a little overbearing at times and you were somewhat glad that they would not be there for the rest of the festivities. You took off your dress and hung it neatly in the closet then removed your corset and were happy to see that the royal family had provided you with a few dresses as well as a night gown to wear. You took out the silky red dress and slipped it over your head. You then went to the vanity and wrapped your hand around the handle of a soft hair brush and began smoothing your hair. A few minutes into brushing your hair you heard a knock at your door, and without thinking you opened the door without putting on your robe. “Oh, hello Prince Loki, does something trouble you this night?”

He seemed to be in a trance as he looked at you, his eyes a little wide and his breathing shallow. Finally he found it within himself to answer. “Yes, Princess, I wanted to apologize for my behavior tonight.”

“Whatever do you mean?” You asked gently.

“I.. Well, you are very beautiful and I found myself looking at you for longer than I ought to have.” He explained. “I am referring to when I unlaced your corset.”

“Oh, I see…” You said quietly, and you were thoughtful for a while. “Don’t worry about it too much Prince Loki, I am flattered that you find me attractive and I think it was quite gentlemanly of you to apologize.”

“You are, after all, here to be betrothed to my brother…” He said somewhat bitterly.

“Hopefully.” You nodded with a smile.

“Though I am a little worried that perhaps he will fancy one of the other girls in my stead. He did not ask me for another dance after all.”

“He would be a fool not to prefer you over the others princesses, and unfortunately for you, he has been known to be foolish. Or perhaps you are fortune not to be married to that…” He cleared his throat to stop himself. “Well, I hope you have a pleasant night in your breasts. Ah… I meant dress, in your dress.”

You tried to hide your smile but you couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Thank you.”

He rubbed his neck nervously then sighed softly. “Good night princess.”

“Good night Prince Loki.”  
You waited until he turned to leave before you gently closed your door and you found yourself grinning from ear to ear. _He will certainly make an interesting brother in law if I do marry Thor._ You thought.

The following morning you bathed in your wash room then allowed the handmaiden to dry and style your hair with magic, which she also used to help with your make up. She also helped you into your dress for the day. Soon you made your way to the dining room and were introduced to the royal family before you took your seat which was between two other princesses and directly in front of Loki, who was beside Thor. The girl beside you had long blonde hair and she hardly ever broke eye contact with Thor. Unknowingly, you gave her a dirty look as the servants put plates of food in front of all of the princesses and princes, as well as the king and queen. You sighed then used your fork to stab a piece of fruit then you bit into it gently, thinking all the while that you didn’t have a chance with Thor. You had started off so confident but now, as Thor was conversing with the maiden next to you, you felt more and more hopeless. How were you going to captivate the blonde prince and bring great power to your realm if he would not even speak to you?

“Do you like the outdoors, Princess?”

You didn’t respond at first, not aware that he was speaking to you, until suddenly you looked up and noticed him looking right at you! “Oh! I do fancy a stroll outside from time to time, but I mostly spend my time reading and writing indoors. Though, there is a tree in my realm that I love to read under.” You responded with a small smile.

“That sounds most peaceful.” Thor agreed. “Though I have never had the attention span to read a book consistently.”

“It isn’t for everyone.”

“Yes, but perhaps I would be more interested if I were sitting beside a beautiful Princess such as yourself.” He winked, causing you to blush softly.

“What is your favorite book, Princess?” Loki asked, causing his mother to give him a warning look. He ignored it however.

“I enjoyed “The Fighter’s Flight” by Sir Everette Burns.” You smiled.

“Ah yes, the not so cowardly little man.” Loki chuckled. “How long has it been your favorite?”

“About a week.” You chuckled. “I usually never keep a favorite for too long.”

“I am much the same.” He smiled.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, King Odin spoke up. “We do not want to keep you all waiting here for longer than you must. My son had narrowed down his potential brides to a mere ten. If I say your name, you are among that ten.”

You anxiously wrung your hands together as you hoped that your name would be called, yet you were not too hopeful for Thor did not seem to-

“Princess _____.”

Your jaw dropped in surprise for just an instant before you found your manners and smiled brightly. So Prince Thor did fancy you after all. The other women who were not called curtsied then left the room graciously. 

“Now,” King Odin said, “you will all spend time getting to know Prince Thor for the next hour.”

“I thought it would be nice to enjoy the sauna for a time.” Thor said, smirking and winking your way, making you smile timidly.

You weren’t aware until the handmaiden told you back at your room that you were expected not to wear anything but a towel. You nodded and asked for the maiden to leave while you changed out of your clothes. You found a somewhat small towel that only covered your breasts and upper-thigh completely. When you were escorted to the sauna you opened the door to find that the room was already very steamy and you entered it carefully then sat on the wooden bench. Thor sat at the corner of the room wearing only a towel that covered his lower half, exposing his broad chest. Two women sat on either side of him wearing a white cotton robe, with a few other women wearing the same thing surrounding them. You felt your cheeks flush from embarrassment rather than the heat as you realized that you hadn’t been given a robe of any sort and thus you looked different than the other girls. Thor seemed to look at you for longer than he had before, though in your self conscious mind, you attributed it to him finding you a fool for not finding a robe.  
You did not expect for the door to open once everyone had entered the room and you were even more surprised to find Loki there, standing amongst the steam with only a towel to cover his lower half, while his muscled chest was solid and glistening with sweat, his hair a bit mussed from the humidity, but it only made him look more attractive to you. “Why hello Princess.” Loki smirked, paying attention to only you as he sat between you and the wall beside him.

“H-Hello Prince Loki.” You said nervously.  
He wet his lips a bit with his pink tongue. He took in a deep breath then looked into your eyes.

“Loki? What are you doing here?” Thor asked, while you tried to regain your senses.

Loki yawned softly. “I simply felt like relaxing for a time. You don’t mind do you?”

Thor paused for a moment, looking from you to Loki. “No…”

“Excellent.” Loki smirked, then relaxed a bit into his seat, his legs spread as they often were when he sat. He closed his eyes and breathed in before sighing softly. You looked at Loki curiously as he sat there and you wondered what he was thinking about, until Thor spoke to gain your attention.

“Do you find the steam relaxing my lady?” Thor asked while Loki hummed to himself quietly beside you.

You found yourself distracted by him and you had a bit of trouble connecting with Thor. “Oh, um yes Prince Thor. Do you come here often to relax?”

“Not as often as I’d like.” Thor responded.

“Tis a shame, you seem so comfortable here.” You complimented.

Loki chuckled to himself, causing Thor to glare at him a bit.

“You seem to be very relaxed yourself Prince Loki.” You said with an amused smile, causing his eyelashes to flutter his eyes open.

“Are you addressing me now Princess?” He asked with eyebrows raised.

“I believe so yes.” You chuckled.

“The heat is relaxing but only for a time before it becomes too uncomfortable.” He admitted, then gently wiped away a bit of his damp black hair from his face. “So, without further ado, I bid you farewell.”

You watched him curiously as he left and wondered to yourself if you should stay here or follow the complicated prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Comment below if you did! :)


End file.
